seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosaline/History
History ChildHood She spent her early years learning about her culture and history. She learned she was never to be married and die a virgin maiden. She was restricted from any activities that distracted her from her studies. She didn't have any friends. She was told that she didn't need any, and that they would distract her. The only person she was allowed to play with was her older brother Helios. He was always there for her, when she was sad, or when she was happy. He was always there for her. Her parents soon believed that he was distracting her from her studies. So they took her away from him and put him in the navy. Heart broken she failed to complete her studies and was punished by her parents. She was put in seclusion and was forgotten until it was done. Every year she was brought out to go to a meeting in Mariejois. She met many large political figures and made friends with the Shichibukai Boa Hancock. At every meeting she spoke to her, becoming a great friend. She had enough of the seclusion and asked the warlord to take her away. Agreeing to the request of her new friend she was taken against her parents will to Amazon Lily. She was set free, and had friends. She was overwhelmed by the vast land and explored it every day. Seeing that she was interested by the forest, Boa Hancock took Rosaline under her wing. She was trained to use the wilderness to her advantage and how to fend for herself. After years of training she was invited to join the Kuja Pirates. Her imagination went wild, she thought of the adventures she will go on and the people that she would meet. At age 13 she traveled across both the East and South Blue. She explored herself, finding hidden talents and a love for music. She played violin, piano and sang. She expressed a new love for music itself. Everything was inspiration. Her old life, her new one, the outdoors, everything. She felt as she needed to share this with her home, and asked Boa Hancock to take her home. Upon reaching her home she immediately started playing and said her farewells. In her absence her father had died and Helios has yet to return so she was appointed as village Chief. Even with her new found responsibilities she always found time to play music. Youth From then on, she practiced her musical talents and made the village a more cheerful place. In time her older brother returned. He claimed that it is for good. Overjoyed by his return she nearly crushed him with a hug. Accepting his return she payed the title as Village Chief over to him. Refusing to accept, she kept the title. For years they lived in complete peace, until Doflamingo arrived to the island. He put the entire island into slavery under his alias "Joker". The life of peace Rosaline worked hard to establish went up in flames. Her people lived years in total misery until 3 years later, when Dolfamingo lost interest in the slave trade. Losing all confidence as a tribe, the freedom they received wasn't enough, they still felt despair. She spent her time rebuilding her village to the happy place it once was. In the time it took, WhiteBeard was on siege of MarrineFord. When she heard of his death, it shook the community. In a matter of months her home was claimed by BlackBeard. Trying to fight back her brother Helios died by BlackBeards hands. Heartbroken, she lost every trace of sanity she had. She let out a flurry of screams and attacked the ground. With one last scream she unleashed Haoshoku Haki and knocked out half the island, including herself. Awakening weeks later believing it was all a bad dream she continued to run her country thinking her brother went back into the Navy. More time passes and no visitors have reached the island, until the Gear Pirates. When they arrived, the entire islands attitude went back to its joyful self. Later that same day the Blue Flame Pirates came to the island trying to claim it as their own. They took multiple villagers captive, including Rosaline. Planning to execute them if the Gear Pirates refused to leave. Urging all the other captive to remain calm, she was slowly losing her grip as well. Kent and Faust found the captives. A large battle waged in front of Rosaline's eyes. She saw how much Kent reminded her of Helios. All her memories of him came back, including his death. Feeling a connection to him, she asked could she join his crew. She was formerly accepted as one of their own. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages